Three Heroes
Throughout history, there have been groups of Three Heroes that have shaped the future of Albion and the lands beyond. The Ancient Heroes At the height of the Old Kingdom, following the construction of The Spire, these three Heroes defeated an ancient evil emerging through a rift from The Void, and sealed it away in a temple in the desert. The magnitude of their power caused the Spire to shatter, wiping out the Old Kingdom. The three Heroes were transformed into Willstones by the explosion, which contain their most powerful abilities. Their followers, known as the Enlightened, collected the Willstones and stored them away in four temples scattered across northern Albion and the Edgelands until a time when their power was needed again. *Sol, the Hero of Light *Blaze, the Hero of Fire *Stone, the Hero of the Fallen The Guild Heroes The tombs of three great Heroes can be found in the garden of the Heroes' Guild. It is unknown whether or not these Heroes lived at the same time, but together their spirits judge the worthiness of a Hero seeking to claim Avo's Tear. *Solcius, the most powerful Mage ever to train in the Guild *Delfe, once the most powerful sorceress in Albion *Holdr, warrior and Commander of the Dragon Knights The Triumvirate The Triumvirate was a group consisting of a Hero of Strength, a Hero of Skill and a Hero of Will. They lived in a land far to the east of Albion a long time ago, and were an invincible force only stoppable by death. They created a sword, a gun and a gauntlet to preserve their might. After the Triumvirate's defeat at the hands of an unknown force of evil, the three Heroes took their weapons and sealed themselves within the confines of their fallen Guild Hall. The Heroes' bodies and their Icons remained protected by a powerful ward that held the evil forces at bay, each awaiting a worthy successor to take it for themselves. While the names of the Heroes are unknown, their icons have surfaced in recent history: *Quicksilver, sword of the Hero of Strength *Black Dragon, pistol of the Hero of Skill *The Gauntlet, belonging to the Hero of Will The Heroes of Hero Hill These are the three remaining Heroes left in Albion at the time of Fable II. They are needed in order to bring about the demise of Lucien Fairfax. They represent the three Heroic traits - Strength, Will and Skill. They are needed (in conjunction with The Hero of Bowerstone) to summon The Relic, which is integral in defeating Lucien. They are first referenced by Lucien who says that the main character is not one of these, but the fourth. Theresa calls these three by their fate card names: *The Pilgrim, Hammer, the Hero of Strength *The Mage, Garth, the Hero of Will *The Thief, Reaver, the Hero of Skill In addition, they are mentioned in Lucien's Diary, whereby he admits having visions of them, Theresa and The Hero of Bowerstone. Category:Heroes Category:Lore